vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Apocalymon
|-|Closeup= |-|Full Body= Summary Apocalymon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, and is the final and true main antagonist in its first season, Digimon Adventure. He was created by deceased Digimon during a reconfiguration and he was able to breach through the fire wall. At his core, Apocalymon is motivated by jealousy and despair. As a creature formed from Digimon doomed to death by natural evolution, he is confined to an empty world of darkness, only able to watch as the reverse world -the world of light- gets to rejoice in happiness as he suffers. Cursing it, he desires to rule over all the Digimon and the Digital World and twist the world to fit him and his darkness. In the English dub, Apocalymon has a dark sense of humor despite him being "required" to be miserable; after explaining his plan to the DigiDestined he begins to laugh, but quickly stops himself, commenting that he's "supposed to be depressed". In the Japanese version, however, Apocalymon refers to himself in the plural sense, likely in reference to the Biblical Legion, who claimed to be possessed by a multitude of demons acting as a gestalt. Regardless of how the trait it showed, he's clearly meant to be almost completely insane. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C Name: Apocalymon Origin: Digimon Adventure Gender: Male Age: Varies between media Classification: Ultimate/Mega Level Unidentified Digimon, Conceptual Embodiment of Non-Evolution, Darkness and Death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Regeneration (High), Void Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Conceptual Manipulation (Conceptual Embodiment of Non-Evolution, Darkness and Death), Power Nullification (Can nullify the concepts of evolution, light and life), Death Manipulation (On a conceptual level), Darkness Manipulation, Nonexistent Physiology (Physical. Apocalymon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 5), Space/Time Distortion (His existence distorted the fabric of the Digital World causing time to pass faster in it than in the Real World. Can stop, slow, accelerate and erase time. Can work on Immeasurable beings), Flight, Hypnosism, Poison Manipulation, Dimensional BFR (Can drag beings to Hell i.e the Dark Area), Scythe Mastery, Precognition, Matter Manipulation, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, has the power to change other objects including humans and other Digimon into various objects including key chains, Telekinetic powers, can create an energy shield around his hand to reflect attacks, Afterimage Creation, Illusion Creation, Information Manipulation via Magic, Transmutation and Power Nullification with Texture Blow, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Mind Reading, Body Control, Durability Negation (By teleporting his swords within others or destroying opponents from the inside out with high frequency wave), Sealing, Electricity Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (Can create and control bats), Status Effect Inducement, Portal Creation (Can create portals out of bats), Petrification, Weather Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2. Can drive others to utter insanity), Resurrection (Has the ability to revive data), Can drain people of all their blood, Ice Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Life Draining, Fire Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Electricity Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Thread Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1), Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure via Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Morality Manipulation (Can corrupt turn others with its words and turn them evil), Probability Manipulation (Carries Bad Luck with its negative energy), Resistance to Death Manipulation and Existence Erasure (As a Dark Area native, Apocalymon is nonexistent). Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Just by existing it was able to distort the space-time of the Digital World almost destroying the whole world. The power of these distortions as the source of all the power used by the four Dark Masters to defeat and seal the Four Holy Beasts and then reshape the whole Digital World. It is the infinite darkness of the Dark Area, being able to swallow the entire Digital World reducing everything to nothingness. After destroying the entire Digital World would create a Big Bang that would build a new world) Speed: Immeasurable (Superior to the 4 Holy Beasts). Nigh-Omnipresent in Darkness Zone. Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: DNA-like chains, which can shape-shift and can be used to degenerate his opponents Intelligence: Greater than the average human due to being composed of the memories of billions of Digimon that died in the evolutionary process. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power, durability, speed and sometimes new skills and resistances to be gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes and thus can lead to negative effects. *'Darkness Zone:' Generates a dark dimension that extends between both his hands infinitely, and erases everything in his path from existence. *'Grand Death Big Bang:' Suicide attack that produces an explosion strong enough to wipe out two parallel dimensions. Used as a final resort. *'Death Evolution:' He confines the enemy within the tips of his tentacles and degenerates it. *'Virus Grenade:' Apocalymon launches thousands upon thousands of laser grenades at his opponents *'Copied Attacks:' The giant claws on Apocalymon’s lower body morph into specific parts of other evil Digimon and enable Apocalymon to use the attacks of said evil Digimon. He was shown to easily replicate Adult/Champion, Perfect/Ultimate and even Ultimate/Mega attacks with no difficulty at all. More notable ones include Devimon, Etemon, Vamdemon, MetalSeadramon, Pinochimon, Mugendramon, and Piemon. *'MetalSeadramon's Ultimate Stream: (River of Power):' Using his shapeshifting and power copying abilities one of Apocalymon’s many claws turns into the head of MetalSeadramon allowing him to fire a powerful laser beam from its nose cannon *'Vamdemon/Myotismon's Bloody Stream: (Crimson Lightning):' Using his shapeshifting and power copying abilities one of Apocalymon’s many claws turns into the body of Valdemon/Myotismon allowing Apocalymon to send out powerful Red energy whips *'Mugendramon/Machinedramon's Mugen Cannon: (Giga Cannon):' Using his shapeshifting and power copying abilities one of Apocalymon’s many claws turns into the body of Mugendramon/Machinedramon allowing Apocalymon to utilize his powerful Mugen/Giga Cannon which shoots powerful Semi-Automatic blasts of energy *'Devimon's Death Claw:' Using his shapeshifting and power copying abilities one of Apocalymon’s many claws turns into the body of Devimon allowing him to utilize Devimon’s powerful Claws. *'Shi no Senkoku/Father Time:' Instantly Kills an opponent with a word of death. *'Hell's Hand:' Extends a giant decaying hand from underneath its cloak to attack the enemy and pulls the captured enemy all the way to hell. *'Death Charm:' Casts an evil spell of darkness that washes over the enemy and saps away its life. *'Nightmare Wave:' Emits a dark wave that hypnotizes the enemy, amplifying their doubts and driving them mad. *'Poison Breath:' Blows out a poisonous smoke. *'Soul Chopper:' Swings at the opponent with its scythe. Those who suffer this technique have their souls completely annihilated. *'Clown Trick:' This attack has been used to cover several attacks: **He throws a giant tablecloth at the opponent. If it touches the opponent it transforms them into a key chain. **Conjures a ring of fire to attack opponents **Creates a large ball and has it come out of the ground beneath the opponent to trip them up. **Disguises himself (made himself look like a normal clown in Episode 40) **Reflects an opponent's attack back. *'Ending Snipe:' Emits electricity from both hands to electrocute his opponents. *'Final Spell:' Generates a massive explosion wide enough to cover several city blocks *'Mask's Square:' Creates a field in which all communications can be read by Piedmon and allows it to teleport itself and its attacks anywhere at will. Piedmon's Reality Warping is heavily strengthened in this realm and he has complete control over the realm. Masks Square also allows him to read his opponent's mind as well as listen to every conversation. He can also control his opponent's body, preventing them from even attacking. *'Trump Sword:' Piedmon flings his four swords at his opponent to skewer them. When he gets serious he creates illusionary swords to distract foes from the real ones before teleporting them into the target directly. *'Toy Wonderness:' Creates powerful gusts of wind with a swipe of his hand. *'Texture Blow: '''Forcefully turns the opponent into a sprite while nullifying their abilities. *'Destruction:' A darkness based attack that has a chance of instantly killing the opponent. *'Symphony Crusher:' Destroys the enemy from the inside out with super-high frequency vibrations. *'Stat Boost:' In the video game adaptation ''Digimon Adventure PSP, he is able to drastically increase his Attack and Defense. *'Temporal Distortion:' When he appears he de-synchronized the passage of time between the Real World and the Digital World. He can open portals between realities. *'Ice Arrow:' Spews absolute zero breath from its mouth, instantly freezing water that it fires at the opponent. *'Thunder Javelin:' Fires a powerful lightning strike from the blade on its calvaria. *'Maelstrom:' Creates an electrified tornado. In Digimon Digital Card Battle, it generates a tsunami. *'Ice Reflector:' Flails at the ice, generating an ice quake. *'Mega Ice Blast:' A more powerful Ice Arrow. *'Mental Break:' Weakens the power of Magic. *'Idle Bubble:' A water technique that puts the foe to sleep. *'River of Power/Ultimate Stream:' Fires an energy cannon from its snout. *'Chrono Breaker:': Wears away its foe's bodies by stopping time. This has shown to world on 6-Dimensional Immeasurable beings. *'Poseidon's Divide:' Summons up a tsunami and directs it at the foe. *'Dragon Fire (Booster Claw):' Drills his right arm into the opponent. *'Catastrophe Day (Catastrophe D):' Activates his self-destruct to create a large explosion. *'∞ Hand:' Launches a blast of energy from his hand. *'Dark Fire:' Sends a ball of fire made from the flames abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. Note: For a reason for all of Apocalymon's abilities see this blog. Note 2: It should be noted that his fight with the Chosen Children is considered complete PIS and thus should not be used to either upgrade the Chosen Children or downgrade Apocalymon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Male Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Final Bosses Category:Anime Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Space Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Matter Users Category:Age Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Death Users Category:BFR Users Category:Soul Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Possession Users Category:Chain Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Dark Area Category:Concept Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Plant Users Category:Thread Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Data Users Category:Sound Users Category:Game Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Undead Category:Hypnotists Category:Wizards Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Void Users Category:Tricksters Category:Demons Category:Game Bosses Category:Forcefield Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Intangibility Users Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Leaders Category:Energy Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Morality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users